El Mejor Dia
by Nat-kun kori
Summary: [Y es que las acciones tan simples pueden llegar a ser las de mayor importancia convirtiendo cualquier dia… El mejor día.] –/One-Shot/AU/OoC/– Un One-Shot que se me ocurrió agregándole momentos que en verdad ocurrieron y mezclándolo con un poco de ShizNat pero de una forma diferente a como siempre les hemos visto. Denle una Oportunidad, creo que no se arrepentirán...
Y es que las acciones tan simples pueden llegar a ser las de mayor importancia convirtiendo cualquier dia… El mejor día.–Versión Shiznat /One-Shot/AU/OoC/–

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mai HiME no me pertenecen.

* * *

\- EL MEJOR DIA -

* * *

.

.

.

— Oye cachorro vienes a mi casa a jugar _Play_ un rato… — Dijo Nao mientras se acercaba a mí.

Me encontraba en el pasillo del salón, con mi mochila puesta y mi celular en la mano, como siempre, escuchando música mientras esperaba a los demás. No le había oído, por lo que ella se acercó y me toco el hombro. -De seguro que pensaran que como sé que fue eso lo que me dijo, solo me basta decir que, cuando se trata de Yuuki Nao y la llegas a conocer bien (contando si esta de buenas), sus temas principales son pocos y los videojuegos son uno de ellos.-

—… Ah… Araña… ¿Me decías? — Le pregunte una vez me gire para verla y me quitaba mis audífonos.

— Te decía que si vas a ir a mi casa a jugar a los mercenarios… Ya sabes, aplastar zombies… — Me invitaba. La idea me gustaba y tenía ganas de jugar pero…

— Lo siento Nao no podre… Tengo… Que hacer… Algo… — Respondo mientras en mi mente aparecía mi razón.

— Y… ¿Por qué no? — Pregunto ella, un poco interesada. Por mi parte se me dibujo una sonrisa mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos. — Wio, wio ya no falta que me digas… Tu cara me lo dice todo… — Me dijo para luego sonreír con esa cara gatuna al momento de darme un golpe en el hombro volviéndome a la realidad.

—… ¿Qué? — Pregunte desorientada.

— Ooww… El cachorrito estaba pensando en su Kaichou… — Comenzó a molestar mientras hacia una cara que a decir verdad no puedo describir.

— ¿Q-Que? eso no… No es cierto… — Respondí mientras mis propios nervios me traicionaban.

— Aja… Ehm… A mí no me engañas… — Volvía a molestar pero ahora picándome con uno de sus dedos.

— Mira ahí vienen las demás para ya irnos… — Trataba de cambiar el tema.

— No lo negaste… O sea que si es cierto… — Continúo atacando a lo que todos al llegar medio pudieron escuchar… Genial…

— ¿Qué es cierto? — Pregunto Mai mientras llegaba junto con Mikoto.

— Que Nat estaba pens… — No le deje terminar le tape la boca para que callara.

— No nada… No era nada… — Respondí rápido mientras fulminaba a Nao con la mirada. Poco a poco iba quitando mi mano de su boca. Grave error.

— ¡PensandoenFujino! — Termino de decir o más bien gritar para después huir de mí.

— ¡Araña! — Le grite. Por su parte las demás ya lo habían procesado por lo cual ya era tarde.

Eran dos contra uno, me encontraba en desventaja, mi mente me lo pedía a gritos y sabía que era mi única opción, sin más obedecí a mi instinto de supervivencia.

— ¡Maldita Araña Patona! ¡Regresa aquí cobarde! — Si… Corrí detrás de Nao alegando que la quería matar para ocultar mi verdadera razón.

Una vez que pensé que me había escapado me dedique a recuperar el aire perdido, me había cansado. Me disponía a irme sola ya que no quería ser molestada pero recordé que tenía que acompañarlas hasta su parada.

— Rayos… — Dije por lo bajo para volver a esperar recargada en una pared cerca de la salida. Después de unos minutos les vi acercarse junto con la insufrible araña.

— Ja… Tortuga… — Menciono mi "amiga".

— Cobarde… — Le respondí mientras comenzaba a caminar para irnos de una vez por todas.

— ¡Hey! ¿A quién le está diciendo cobarde? — Pregunto ofendida.

— A quien más… A ti… Araña rastrera. — Ataque mientras le miraba acusatoriamente.

— Mira tú… Cachorro estúpido… — Camino hasta mí apuntándome con su dedo.

— La vas a armar… ¡Pues llégale! — Me puse en guardia.

— Ya estas… — Ella igual.

Íbamos a comenzar a atacarnos, nos encontrábamos frente a frente, cuando por fin iba a dar mi primer golpe, algo, o más bien dicho alguien –cofMamáMaicof- me golpeo justo en mí nuca, y no había sido a la única, también a mi contrincante.

— Ya estuvo bueno… Se aplacan las dos o les doy otro… — Amenazo nuestra amiga pechugona.

— Pégale a ella, a mí no… Salvase quien pueda… — Y mi rival volvió a escapar.

— ¡Traidora!... Espera… ¡no me dejes morir sola! — Y corrí por mi vida.

Una vez que la sensación de seguridad regreso a mí, volví a la normalidad. Divise a mi contrincante un poco más adelante así que decidí caminar y alcanzarla. Por su parte ella me esperaba.

— Ok Kuga… ¿Tregua? — Pregunto poniendo su mano en puño a modo de saludo.

— Ya sabes… No es nada… — Chocamos los puños mientras reíamos. Después de eso Mikoto y Mai nos alcanzaron.

— Ya está todo bien… — pregunto Mikoto.

— Ya sabes… No es nada… Así es nuestro juego… — respondí.

— Eso espero… Si no… — Controlaba la situación Tokiha.

— Bien pues vamos que muero de hambre… — Agrego Mikoto.

Permanecimos un rato en la parada mientras esperábamos a que el autobús de Mikoto y Mai pasara. Ellas se encontraban platicando, por mi parte me fui a mi mundo mientras veía mi celular.

— Wio, wio… — comento La araña, que no se en que momento lo tenía a mi lado.

— Es tu Kaichou verdad… Estás hablando con ella o… ¿La veras hoy? — Pregunto Mai haciendo que todos me miraran entre divertidos y curiosos.

— ¡No es mi Kaichou! — Grite ya con los nervios estresándome.

— ¿No es tu Kaichou? Niégamelo… — Reto Mai. Por mi parte desvié la mirada.

— No es mi Kaichou… — Murmure.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Pregunto de nuevo Mai.

—… Nada… — Corte con un poco de enojo.

— Vamos Nat, no te amargues, es solo juego… — Me tranquilizaba mi amiga mientras me sonreía.

Le devolví la sonrisa a lo que todos comenzamos a reírnos. Después de eso el autobús de Mikoto y Mai pasó y me despedí de ellas, y rápidamente me dirigí en busca de mi apreciada Ducati. Antes de partir a mi hogar para cambiarme, saque mi celular y comencé a escribir un breve mensaje. Sonreí al ver que se había ido y encendí el motor de mi motocicleta para llegar lo más rápido posible.

Me encontraba con nervios. Mis manos estaban en mis bolsillos de mis pantalones, solo atinaba a estar pateando unas piedrecillas que habían ahí. Brinque del susto al oír la puerta abrirse y ahí estaba ella…

— Hola… recibí tu msj. — Me respondió con una sonrisa y con aquel particular acento que me gusta, mientras abría más la puerta para que yo pudiese entrar.

— Hola… ¿Cómo estás? — Pregunte después de pasar junto a ella aun con mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos.

— Bien… ¿Y tú? — Pregunto ahora ella al momento de sentarse en un sofá después de haber cerrado la puerta.

— Emmm… Bien, bien eso creo… — Respondí sincera siguiendo su acción… Mientras recordaba todo lo acontecido en mi semana.

— ¿Eso crees? — Volvió a preguntarme con una ceja alzada.

— Emmm si, jeje — Reí bajo ante mi respuesta.

— Pero ¿Porque?... Es a lo que me refiero… — También rio ante lo obvio.

La pregunta me llego como un balde de agua. Poco a poco en mi mente se iba enlistando una a una cada palabra y acción dicha y escuchada por mí, como una posible respuesta. Mi rostro se empezó a poner serio y mi mirada comenzó a apagarse.

— Siento que no estoy cumpliendo… — respondo apenas audible pero si lo bastante para que ella me escuchara.

— Ehhh… Porque… — Pregunto preocupada.

— Me siento que soy mala amiga… Mala hija… Mala estudiante… — Termine soltando un gran suspiro.

— Claro que no… Eso no es cierto Na-tsu-ki~ … — Menciono mientras me sonreía. — Para mí eres una persona increíble… Sé que tal vez no sirva de mucho decirlo… Pero realmente eres buena… — Termino de decir.

Algo dentro de mí se sentía mejor. Poco a poco una media sonrisa se formó en mi rostro mientras veía a la nada tratando de buscar en mi mente si lo que decía era verdad.

— Gracias. — Atine a contestar.

— No me agradezcas, solo estoy diciendo la verdad. — volvió a sonreírme.

— Aun así gracias… — Le devolví la sonrisa.

— Para lo que necesites estaré para ti… — Comento para que luego se formara un pequeño silencio. — Neee… ¿Aun estas deprimida? — Me pregunto de la nada.

— Eh… No… Bueno… Trato de dejar de pensar en ello. — Respondí confundida por su pregunta.

— Hmmm… ¡Ya sé cómo lo Olvidaras! — Grito después de estar un poco pensativa. — Y creo que te alegraras también… — Agrego tímida.

— Etto… Dime… ¿Cómo? — Pregunte.

— E-Etto… Es algo que… Recién ha estado rondando en mi cabeza… Aun no estoy segura completamente pero… Quisiera intentar… — Hablo tímida y desviándose un poco de lo que me quería decir.

— ¿Eh? — Formule a decir por no comprender de que me estaba hablando.

— E-Etto… Na-tsu-ki~… Me gusta… — Soltó sin más causando sorpresa en mí. — ¡P-Pero! N-no es c-como… eeew… n-no lo sé aun… Eres buena conmigo y todo… Y quisieras que estés feliz… — Como pudo a causa de los nervios que tenía, término.

Por mi parte no cabía de sorprendida y felicidad por escuchar aquello… Más sin embargo cuando iba a decirle que no lo esperaba y que eso era algo genial, que siempre estaba esperando oír aquello de ella. Desde un principio tuve el valor de decirle aquello que se estaba formando en mi mente. Cuando le conocí pensé que era una chica simpática y muy interesante, es decir, compartíamos algunas cosas en común pero contrastamos en personalidad. Ella, una chica dulce y sonriente, con un aura tranquila que llegaba a resaltar solo por su peculiaridad belleza (poseedora de unos enigmáticos ojos rojos y una cabellera ocre brillante). Y yo, una persona fría y desinteresada por algunas cosas de la vida, sin la iniciativa por tener más amigos, siempre encerrada en mi mundo por temor a conocer el real, de carácter problemático. Todo eso para ocultar como verdaderamente soy y que solo pocos llegan a conocer esa faceta, entre esos poco estaba ella.

A mi mente iban llegando cada una de las veces que hablamos, cuando la conocí, la vez que ella me escuchaba y yo lo necesitaba, cuando me tocaba a mi escucharla a ella y darle mi apoyo, y de repente caí en un viejo recuerdo en donde ella me había contado que trataba de hacer feliz a otros a pesar que a ella no le beneficiaba… Mi burbuja se rompió con ese recuerdo y sus últimas palabras: _"Y quisiera que estés feliz…"_. Algo dentro de mí se rompió. Mi mente comenzó a torturarme mientras mi voz interna me repetía las mismas palabras.

—… Sabes que no debes de darle gusto a la gente… — Me pare mientras caminaba un poco en la casa tratando de no verla por temor a que viera mi rostro un poco… ¿Herido? — Si aún estas confundida… Deberías aclarar tu mente para que puedas saber lo que en verdad sientes… — Dije dejándome llevar por mi pensamientos haciéndome sonar un poco tosca y fría.

— Pero… — Quería decirme algo más el miedo me hiso interrumpirla.

—Yo… Te espero… — Solté sin más. Mi mente se reía de mí.

— Si… Lo se… — Menciono con un tono dolido.

— Me alegro escuchar eso… Pero… Aclara tu mente… Para que no estés confundida. — le dedique una falsa sonrisa.

— N-no estoy tan confundida… Lo que pasa es que soy primeriza con esto… O algo así… P-pero… Está bien… L-lamento mucho lo ocurrido… — El ambiente se sentía extraño.

— No te preocupes… — Mencione al momento que algo hacia Clip en mi mente — Espera… ¿No estas confundida? ¿A qué te refieres? — Pregunte sin rodeos mientras me acercaba a ella.

— E-Etto olvídalo… Está bien… — Me pidió dándose vuelta para que no la viera.

— Emmm ¿Porque? — Poco a poco iba cayendo en la estupidez que había hecho.

— No importa… Ya no te preocupes… — Respondió ella dando fin a mis preguntas.

— Porque dices que no importa… Sabes que puedes decirme sin miedo… ¿Vale? — Trate de convencerla pero ya era tarde.

— Vale… Pero no pasa nada… Enserio… S-solo, olvidémoslo… ¿Ne? — Volvió a decir a lo que yo solté un suspiro.

—… Vale, solo una pregunta y dejo de molestar con esto… ¿Sí? — Negocie mientras le miraba, se le veía incomoda.

— Claro. — Dijo sin más.

— En… En verdad estas… Segura que me estas queriendo de la misma manera que yo a ti? — Comente tratando de recuperar el tema.

Algo dentro de mi quería oírlo, volverlo a escuchar, pero ya no importaba si lo decía, ya se habían hecho las cosas, por parte de ella decirme aquello, y por parte de mí, arruinarlo. ¿Qué ganaba con volverlo a oír? En realidad nada, pero quería escucharlo de nuevo.

— Creo que si… — Contesto desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

—… Ok… Vale, vale… Entonces realmente quieres que lo olvide… — Más que preguntar era una afirmación.

— Sí. — Me dijo segura. Pero algo me decía que no estaba bien en ella.

— Quieres tener más tiempo para saber lo que en realidad quieres hacer, ¿verdad? — Ni yo misma se porque le dije esa estúpida pregunta. — Si es así de acuerdo. — Trate de componerlo un poco pero todo lo que había pasado me impedía pensar bien.

— No, está bien… Ya me quedo claro. — bajo su mirada y su voz fue más en como susurro.

—… Me estas confundiendo… — Y en verdad lo hacía.

— Dijiste que solo harías una pregunta y lo olvidarías… — Reprendió con un tono de voz un poco más alto.

— Touche… Ya me callo… — Desvié mi vista hacia otra parte de la casa. — Etto… ¿te enojaste? — Pregunte con un poco de miedo, lo último que quería era hacerle enfadar.

— … No, claro que no… Te eh dicho que nunca me enojaría contigo. — Y me dedico una sonrisa a la cual respondí. Pero al verla mejor note que se trataba de una sonrisa triste.

— Emmm… Quieres… ¿Quieres hablar de otra cosa? — Pregunte después de que se formara un incómodo silencio.

— Supongo… — Pensó un momento y miro hacia las escaleras. — O la verdad, lo dejamos para después… Yo… No me siento muy bien… ¿Podemos hablar en otro momento? — Huía de mí y la entendía.

— Si quieres… Claro… Cuando te sientas mejor… — Y la verdad también quería huir de esto, no lo supe manejar.

—… Gracias. — Camino hasta el inicio de las escaleras.

— No te preocupes… vale entonces hablamos luego… Cuídate por favor… y ya sabes… Te quiero… —

Con cada oración que le decía trataba de acercármele para despedirme bien. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca ella se alejó subiendo algunos pasos.

— Claro… Nos vemos — Se quedó ahí dándome la espalda.

Retrocedí los pasos que había dado y me dirigí a la puerta, y sin decir más salí. Camine un poco para alejarme de su casa, cuando sentí que ya estaba lo bastante lejos, corrí, corrí como nunca había corrido, trataba de huir de todo aquello, trataba a la vez de alcanzarle pero sabía que eso era tonto, hacías cuadras atrás que deje su casa. La noche estaba cayendo y no me importaba, no me estaba importando nada, en mi mente solo estaba esa escena, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Llegue a lo que me parecía un parque, divise un gran árbol y me acerque a él, no sé en qué momento deje de correr ni tampoco cuando comenzaron a salirme las lágrimas. Solo sabía una cosa…

— Lo estropee todo… — Y soltando mi furia le di un gran golpe al árbol.

Era otro día y mi estado no era el mejor. Me despedí de mi madre y me marche rumbo a la escuela. Cuando llegue, me dirigí directamente a mi asiento de siempre y me desplome en mi lugar. Las clases ya no eran como normalmente se daban y por ende podía llegar y entrar como si nada. Para mi suerte no había ningún profesor adentro, solo algunos compañeros y mis amigos.

Como siempre mis audífonos me acompañaban pero a la vez me traicionaban al reproducirme canciones nostálgicas y ahí caí en cuenta que me gusta mucho ese tipo de canciones, nostálgicas y lentas, instrumentales y pesadas… Solo movía mis labios tratando de cantar aquellas letras que me acompañaban pero me detuve al sentir una presencia a lado mío.

— ¿Y ahora? — Me pregunto Nao con preocupación, pero disimulando no importarle nada.

— ¿Porque la pregunta? — Fingía demencia.

— No te hagas… Llegas tarde… No nos saludas y te sientas como si tu vida dependiera de ello… — Enumero mis acciones.

— Ya no hay clase… No siempre les saludos y simplemente quiero estar sentada escuchando música… No hay nada que me pase… — Le respondí restándole importancia a todo.

— Cierto… Las únicas veces que no saludas es porque te pasa algo… Ya dime… — Exigía.

— ¡QUE NO TENGO NADA! — Grite exasperada mientras me paraba y salía de ahí.

No estaba de humor pero sabía que ellas no tenían culpa de nada. Era mía, de nadie más que mía. Trataba de tranquilizarme dando golpecitos con mi puño siguiendo el ritmo de la canción en curso. Miraba de un lugar a otro, me sentía vigilada. Baje mi mirada hacia mi celular para hacer nada, solo pura distracción. Deje salir un suspiro y me di cuenta que retenía el aire, sonreí por ello y vi que a mi lado estaba Mikoto.

— ¿Qué tienes? — Pregunto sin mirarme y lo agradecía.

— Digamos que ayer no fue mi día… — Respondí de igual manera sin mirarle.

— Ahh ya veo… ¿Emmm trajiste los bombones? — Cambio de tema, eso me hiso sonreír. Ella sabía cuándo debía o no seguir preguntando. Con ella me era más fácil hablar, con las demás digamos que no mucho, era más difícil, complicado. No sabía porque de ello.

— Si, aquí los traigo… Y el plato también… — Le enseñaba las cosas desde mi mochila.

— Vamos… Debemos organizarnos bien… — Pidió Mikoto y le seguí.

Nos dirigimos al salón y nos sentamos, Mai y Nao solo me miraban, Mikoto les hiso una seña en la cual ya me encontraba un poco mejor.

Hablamos de lo que debamos hacer para felicitar a otra amiga de nosotros, la verdad, no me encontraba para festejar algo o a alguien, pero al menos debía de hacer el intento.

Llegue a casa, me encontraba sola. Lo único que hacía era estar en mi habitación escuchando música con mi DVD acostada en mi cama sin moverme y dedicándome a pensar. Solté un suspiro y me senté, le baje un poco a la música y tome mi celular, me dedique a ver la foto con el numero a solo oprimir un botón y marcar pero no me atrevía. Los minutos pasaban y yo solo estaba viendo aquel número y aquella persona. Cuando por fin sentí valor, marque.

Cuatro tonos y nada, en otro momento hubiera colgado pero necesitaba hablar con ella. El inicio de la grabadora me indico el momento para ello.

— Sé que quizás no quieras hablar conmigo… Sé que quieres que olvide lo de ayer… Yo… Creo que no dije lo que tú querías escuchar de mí sobre eso… No lo sé… También tengo miedo… Miedo a perderte… Miedo a que no estés segura… Miedo a que no seas feliz teniendo a alguien como yo a tu lado… Soy insegura… Y la verdad es que tampoco eh tenido una relación… Pero de algo estoy segura… Te quiero… Y yo soy feliz cuando tú lo eres… Y lo seguiré siendo sin importar a quien tengas a lado… Yo seré feliz… Porque mi persona importante lo es… Shizuru… Te quiero… Bye… — Y colgué.

Me sentía perdida, no sé en qué momento me encontraba parada frente a la ventana de mi dormitorio. Instintivamente me recargue en ella mientras de fondo sonaba la canción de Ricardo Arjona… Con control en mano, oprimí el botón d volumen para aumentar el tono de la melodía.

 _Pegue tu foto en el ropero,_

 _Para sentir que estas aquí…_

— Ironía… Solo miro mis imágenes del celular y ahí estas… — Me reprendí a mí misma.

 _Yo me instale en el mes de enero,_

 _Afuera creo que es abril…_

 _Me importa un bledo el noticiero,_

 _Total jamás hablan de mí…_

 _Hice un país de este agujero,_

 _Desde que tú no estás aquí…_

 _Estés es el Himno nacional,_

 _Y por bandera tengo tu tanga café…_

 _Confieso que la paso mal…_

 _Y no sé cómo puedo mantenerme en pie…_

— Ni yo tampoco se… — Le conteste a la nada.

 _Y sigo aquí tocando fondo,_

 _Descubriendo todo lo que nos faltó…_

 _Echándome la culpa en todo,_

— ¿Por qué no hacerlo?... Si fui yo… — Cerraba los ojos al momento de esa frase. Meditando.

 _Derritiendo el poco aire que me quedo…_

 _Y sigo aquí tocando fondo,_

 _Desde mi país que es este quinto piso…_

 _Desde tu exilio voluntario,_

 _La nostalgia sigue de primer ministro…_

 _Todo está intacto en mi país,_

 _Tal cual como lo abandonaste…_

 _Las flores del papel tapiz,_

 _La copia del Dalí que olvidaste…_

 _De más está decir "te extraño"._

— Y es la verdad… — Volví a hablar

 _Y el resto de cursilerías…_

" _No insistas en lo que hace daño"_

 _Es otra frase de tu autoría…_

 _Y aunque eh pagado los impuestos,_

 _De esta bancarrota que es vivir sin ti…_

— Un día sin hablarnos y ya muero… Genial… — Sonreí ante mi realidad.

 _Ya no me queda presupuesto,_

 _Para otro invierno sin que estés aquí…_

 _Y sigo aquí tocando fondo,_

 _Descubriendo todo lo que nos faltó…_

 _Echándome la culpa en todo,_

 _Derritiendo el poco aire que me quedo…_

 _Y sigo aquí tocando fondo,_

 _Desde mi país que es este quinto piso…_

 _Desde tu exilio voluntario,_

 _La nostalgia sigue de primer ministro._

Termino la canción y me quite de donde me encontraba. Fui directo al DVD y decidí apagarlo, con esa canción fue suficiente para mí. Decidida a entretenerme y olvidar al menos por un rato, me conecte por al menos un momento para ver que había de nuevo. Y ahí me volvió a golpear mi realidad. En cada notificación que tenía estaba ella. Las mire por un rato y no pude más. Después de unos minutos decidí hacer otro intento… Y de nuevo lo mismo… Poco falto para aventarlo a la pared pero algo me detuvo a tiempo… Una llamada…

— Hola… — Fue lo único que atine a pronunciar.

— Hola Na-tsu-ki… Creo que te debo pedir una disculpa por mi actual comportamiento… Sé que fue grosero eh infantil así que, espero y me perdones… De verdad lo siento… — Término de decirme.

— Tú sabes cuál es mi respuesta… Más sin embargo… No lo sé… Me dolió saber que estas así por mi… — Revele con un dejo de preocupación y culpabilidad.

— No te preocupes… No fue tu culpa… Jeje — Escuche su suave risa del otro lado. — Soy algo sentimental… Eso es todo — Explico.

— Espero no molestarte pero… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — Debía de saber eso que hace que casi destruyera mi móvil.

— Claro que puede preguntar… ¿Qué sucede? — Me animo a hablar.

— ¿Qué significan tus estados? — Muero por entender que estaba pasando.

— ¿Eso?... Ah… Nada importante… — Trato de minimizar aquello.

—… Bien… ¿Por qué no quieres decirme cómo te sientes? — No sé porque me enojaba, no tenía derecho a hacerlo pero ahí estaba esa emoción.

Espere su respuesta por unos momentos lo que me causaba una desesperación. Y de nuevo mi enojo, o más bien dicho estupidez, volvió a actuar por mí.

— Bueno, vale… Creo que ya se habló lo que se tenía que hablar… Te dejo de molestar… Cuídate… — Me despedí tratando de no sonar fría.

— Claro tu igual… — Después de eso colgó.

Ya no quise saber nada, ni del mundo ni de nadie… Simplemente me tire en la cama y cerré los ojos tratando de entender que estaba pasando y el cómo llegue a estar en esta situación. Revise la hora y vi que ya eran las 6 y media. Sin ánimos me aliste para salir a caminar un poco, quizás y solo quizás eso me ayudaba… O tal vez no…

Sabía que este día no iba a ser mi día, al igual que el anterior…

— ¡A ver si con eso entiendes que te alejes de ella!… — Hablo una joven de cabellera rubia y ojos violetas.

— Por última vez… Necesito hablar con ella… ¡Quítate de mi camino! — Respondí mientras me paraba del suelo y limpiaba un poco de sangre que salía de mi nariz.

— Entiende que no quiere verte… Ni mucho menos hablar contigo… — Trataba de hacerme entender.

— ¿Te dio razones? — Pregunte una vez reincorporada de ese golpe.

—… No… Solo sé que le hiciste llorar y por ello no le veras… — Se ponía firme, yo no quería pelear, ni mucho menos con una de sus amigas, solo me quedaba hacer una cosa.

— ¡Bien! Me largo… Pero conste que quería arreglar las cosas y no me dejaste… Cuídala por mi… — Susurre lo último al momento de comenzar a irme… Derrotada.

Si me dijo algo o me grito cosas, ni idea de lo que me haya dicho, después de eso todo mí alrededor desapareció. Continúe caminando hasta al menos llegar al mismo parque del día anterior. Me deje caer en las raíces del gran árbol al momento de ver la hora.

— Cuarto para las 8… Genial… Lo bueno que no hay nadie en casa… — Comencé a hablar sola. Algo habitual en mí. — ¿Ahora qué hago?... No quiere verme ni hablar conmigo… Su amiga ahora me odia por hacerla llorar y es entendible… Creo tener la nariz rota pero no me importa… Solo… Me… Importa ella… Y no sé qué hacer… — Reflexionaba acomodándome en el tronco. — Esto es desesperante… ¡No entiendo nada! ¡No la entiendo a ella! — Grite parándome de un salto. Revise la hora de nuevo. — Bien… Esto debe de parar ya… Hablare con ella… Y nada ni nadie me detendrá… — Y decidida volví a su casa rezando no encontrarme con la rompe-narices ahí mismo.

Ya era de muy tarde y aún estaba ahí complicándome las cosas.

— Genial… — Susurre para que no me oyera.

Ya llevaba un poco más de media hora escondida en un árbol esperando a que la destroza narices se fuera a su casa, pero no, ahí estaba en la entrada principal como si estuviera esperando y cuidando la entrada. Cuando iba a tomar la decisión de ir directo a la puerta y atravesarla con esa chica en medio, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a otra joven castaña y con lentes salir. Hablaron de algo por un momento y después por fin se retiraban.

Mi emoción comenzó a ganarme y de un salto me baje, corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Me percate que voltearían hacia mí, decidí dar un gran salto para así esconderme en los arbustos más cercanos. Dolió pero no importaba, ya estaba cerca de poder hablar con ella.

Conté cinco minutos y me decidí a salir. Comencé a plantear mi situación.

1.- Tenía despejada el área.

2.- Su padre aun no llegaba.

3.- Su hermano era el único que estaba.

4.- Ya era de tarde.

5.- No me iba a ir si no hablaba con ella.

Y no lo haría, por lo que, o buscaba una excusa para explicarle a su hermano el por qué quiero hablar con ella o me retiraba a mi casa. Y decidido, llamaría a la puerta, más no lo hice al ver otra posible opción.

— Esto se está volviendo arriesgado… — Me dije cuando ya me encontraba trepando el árbol más cercano a su ventana.

Con un poco de esfuerzo llegue a la par de su alcoba y comprobé que aún se encontraba despierta pero dispuesta a dormir. Tome impulso y salte. A duras penas logre aferrarme, sentía que me caería en cualquier momento, para mi buena y mala suerte me vio y se acercó a ayudarme.

— Estas loca… Pudiste lastimarte… — Me reprendía una vez que me vio segura dentro de su habitación. — ¿Qué te paso en la nariz? — Pregunto al ver la sangre seca en mi rostro.

— Esto. — Señale mi cara. — Nada… Un recuerdo de una amiga tuya… — Respondí con ironía. — Todo contar de poder hablar contigo… —

— Tu misma lo dijiste hace rato… Ya se habló lo que se debía hablar… — Me regreso mis palabras con voz enojada.

— ¿Sabes qué?... Me canse… — Me pare al instante olvidando por completo que su hermana se encontraba abajo. — Supongo que debo ser yo la que de él paso ¿verdad?... Bien… ¡Lo hare!... ¿Dijiste que yo también te gusto no? — Confirmo con un movimiento de cabeza. — Y tú sabes que me gustas mucho ¿no? — Volvió a confirmar. — No sé si me odies por esto pero yo… — Y se fue ese valor que no sé de dónde había salido. — Me confundiste… Tal vez no eran para mí pero… esos estados… — Recordé — ¡No te rechace! — Confirme. — Si es que eso era para mí… — Me acerque. — Es solo que tengo miedo a perderte pero. — Agache mi mirada. — ¿Quisieras darme una oportunidad?... Tal vez ya sea tarde para esto… Pero ciento que muero por estar así… — Tome sus manos mientras subía mi mirada para verle.

— … ¡Natsuki me rechazo! — Dijo entre lágrimas, desencajándome de la situación. — Y-yo junte el valor para declararme… — Se separó de mí un poco.

— Yo no… Es que… Agh… No quería… — Inútilmente trataba de arreglarlo. — Tengo miedo… Sabes… — Baje mi mirada ocultando algunas lágrimas. — No sé si yo sea lo suficiente para ti… Sé que me pase por haber dicho eso de esa manera… Yo no quería rechazarte… Es solo que… Te quiero proteger y protegerme… — Apretaba los puños. — Más sin embargo eres lo mejor de mi vida… — Levante la mirada para sonreírle mientras escurrían algunas lágrimas.

— Está bien de todas formas… — Trataba de tranquilizarme. — Lamento haberte puesto así… Solo te pido que espero y no interfiera en nuestra amistad lo que dije… — Mi sonrisa se borró y la mire directo a los ojos.

— Entonces… Ya es tarde… — Y la volví a bajar.

— ¿Tarde?... Espera… ¿Na-tsu-ki ya no será mi amiga? — Más lágrimas amenazaban con salir de aquellos orbes rojizos. — D-de verdad… Lo siento… —

Pensé una vez más en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, como empezó todo, como llegue a estar así y solo tenía en mente una cosa:

Le quería y mucho y no estaba dispuesta a perderla…

Así que arriesgaría todo…

— Shizuru… — Me arrodille frente a ella, tomando sus manos. — ¿M-me darías una oportunidad? — Pregunte sin vacilación pero con nerviosismo.

— ¿Para? — Pregunto haciéndome que el nudo de mi garganta se hiciera más presente. —Sabes que esto esta perdonado… —

— Yo no me refería a eso… — Le corregí tratando de tranquilizarme un poco.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? — Se encontraba confundida.

— ¿Tu qui-quisieras… Ser… mi… mi… n-n-n-Novia? — Y apreté mis ojos esperándolo todo menos una respuesta.

— ¿!Ehhh!?... — Grito ocasionado que la mirara. — ¿E-e-es en-enserio? — su cara se estaba tiñendo de rojo. — E-Etto… Bueno… — Desvió su mirada. — N-no t-tienes n-ni-ningún problema? — Pregunto un poco preocupada.

La mire por un momento sin comprender esa pregunta

— ¿Eso es… Un Sí? — Respondí con otra.

— S-s-s-Sí… — Sus mejillas se volvieron a encender

— Bueno yo… ¿Si?... ¡SÍ!... ¡GENIAL! — Grite mientras la abrazaba para darle pequeñas vueltas.

Después de unos segundos se escuchó un ruido afuera pero no le di importancia hasta que…

— Na-tsu-ki~… Mi papá acaba de llegar… — Me informo en un susurro. Pare en seco y la baje de inmediato.

— Rayos… — Y rápidamente corrí hacia la ventana para bajar y poder sobrevivir.

— ¿Qué haces? — Pregunto entre divertida y preocupada viéndome con medio cuerpo por fuera.

— Me va matar… Y apenas me dijiste que si… — Volví a entrar mientras el gorro de mi sudadera caía sobre mi rostro.

— Porque piensas que él puede… — Y no termino de decirme eso, ya que la puerta se abrió de repente.

— Shizuru, hija. Tu Reito dice que haces mucho ruid… ¿¡Quién eres y porque estas en la habitación de mi pequeña!? — Pregunto con enojo a la par en la puerta. Temí por mi vida.

— Bueno yo… — Y mi cobardía me hiso correr a la ventana mientras trataba de bajar trepando por ella.

— ¡Hey! Vuelve aquí delincuente… — Trataba de atraparme estirando sus brazos por la ventana, estaba a punto de tomar uno de mis brazos y no lo pensé más, me solté y caí al piso.

— Joder… Duele… Mala idea… Mala idea… — Me retorcía de dolor tirada en el piso.

— ¿Estás bien? — Me pregunto Mi Novia (que genial es decirlo) mirándome por la ventana.

— Algo… — Respondí con dificultad.

— Debes irte… No ah de tardar en bajar… — Me recordó el por qué salte. — Ambos. —

— Rayos. — E instantáneamente olvide cualquier dolor y comencé a correr.

Y mi día se había convertido en el mejor que había tenido, no me importaba lo de la nariz, lo de los arbustos ni mucho menos lo de la ventana, me encontraba muy feliz… Aunque ahora debía dedicarme a seguir viviendo… Sabía que mañana me iba a doler todo el cuerpo pero… ¿Qué importa?... Ahora tenía novia… Y un padre y furioso persiguiéndome…

Sí que puede sorprenderte la vida…

Así como darte golpes…

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Lo se, lo se, debería de subir capitulo de mi otra historia, no empezar a escribir una nueva, tengo escusa, esto ya lo tenia escrito desde antes de _"Entre Maisters, Monstruos y cartas"._ Lo único que hice fue cambiarle unas cuantas cosas y los nombres. Es un historia completamente distinta a lo que llevo subido aquí en _FanFiction_. Sinceramente espero que sea de su agrado y si les haya gustado esto, espero que me lo hagan saber. Gracias por leer esta historia y por haberle dado una oportunidad... Hasta la próxima.

Saludos de Nat-kun Kôri.

.

.

.

PD: Aun esto no se acababa...  
.

.

.

* * *

\- Epilogo -

— Déjame entender lo que nos contaste… — Hablaba con un tono de voz divertido Mai mientras Mikoto y Nao se reían. — Te rompiste la nariz con un farol… Te ocultaste en un árbol… Te volviste a tirar un clavado en unos arbustos y te aventaste de una ventada de un segundo piso por… ¿Mayonesa? — Si, sabía que eso sonaba ilógico pero… Sabiendo mi adicción a ese condimento podría sonar creíble, mejor que decirles la verdadera razón.

— Uno es capaz de todo por la mayonesa… — Conteste con mi rostro oculto en mi pupitre, estaba cansada y me dolía por todas partes.

— Aja… Mayonesa… — Hablo Nao con una ceja levantada.

— Ya se los dije… Se terminó la mayonesa y quería un poco por eso fui con el vecino, me pareció buena idea entrar por la cocina cuando no estaba y… — Volvía a explicar mi absurda escusa.

— Si, si, si y luego "el vecino" te persiguió por tres cuadras… — Agrego Mai restándole importancia.

— ¿Cómo lo…? Yo no dije nada de eso — Corregí rápidamente.

— Hay Nat… — Hablo Mai mientras negaban los tres a la vez que se levantaban de sus lugares. — Vamos a la cafetería… ¿supongo que tu no vienes? — Negué moviendo mi cabeza. — Bien… No tardamos… — Y salieron.

Me disponía a dormir pero escuche pasos cerca de mí, con dificultad levante mi vista y ahí estaba Mai con una sonrisa triunfante.

— A propósito… La "mayonesa" del "vecino" me mando un msj preguntando si aún vives… — Y me guiño el ojo como signo de complicidad a mi anécdota. — Le dije que aun vives… Pero que pareces zombie de tanto dolor…. — Y se marchó dejándome sola por un minuto mientras cerraba mis ojos para descansar con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

— Sip… Definitivamente... —

No lo podía negar. Ni mucho menos podía quejarme, porque, a pesar de todo lo que pase y pude haber pasado. Estaba completamente segura de algo...

— Fue El mejor día... —

.

Fin.

.

.

.


End file.
